Un accord tacite entre nous
by Light of Soul
Summary: Une amitié impossible, des pensées inavouées... Toutes ces choses que l'on refusent de se dire, même dans les pires moments...mais a t-on vraiment besoin de les entendre pour être sur qu'elles existent?


_Bonjour tout le monde, une fois n'est pas coutume, un petit OS sur Harry et Drago. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture!_

 _(Les Personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling...)_

 **UN ACCORD TACITE ENTRE NOUS**

 _ **Harry**_

Par où commencer ? Je suis si nul pour exprimer ce genre de chose, et là c'est encore pire…Heureusement que tu n'entendras jamais tout ça !

Tout me revient en mémoire d'un seul coup.

Tu n'es pas devenu mon ami par hasard tu sais, mais bon c'est vrai qu'au début, c'était pas gagné d'avance. La première fois que je t'ai vu, à notre arrivée à Poudlard, je t'ai tout de suite détesté. Tu étais suffisant, méprisant et ton assurance, que tu affichais fièrement m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Ton opinion sur moi était à peu de chose près, aussi élevée que la mienne à ton égard et pendant 2 ans, on s'est haït mutuellement, on s'est fait la guerre avec l'aide de nos deux maisons.

Comment un Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvaient-ils devenir amis ?c'était impossible et pourtant s'est arrivé. Attirés comme deux aimants l'un vers l'autre alors que tout nous opposait, moi l'orphelin et toi le petit roi d'une famille que tu vénérais et qui, pour sa part, te méprisait pour la personne que tu étais vraiment, mais que tu n'avais pas perçu toi-même à l'époque, quelqu'un de bien, différent d'eux.

Tu affichais les idées et le comportement d'une famille qui ne t'as jamais aimé pour les bonnes raisons, et ça tu le savais parfaitement. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait ouvrir les yeux un jour de Février mais c'est là que notre amitié a vraiment commencé. Tu es venu vers moi pour t'excuser de l'être que tu avais été et tu te proposais de m'aider au mieux dans mon combat contre Voldemort. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a décidé à te faire confiance sans réfléchir ce jour là, comme si c'était une évidence pour moi de t'avoir à mes cotés dans cette épreuve qui se confrontera à moi un jour.

On est devenus les meilleurs amis les plus improbables du château. Personne ne comprenait mon choix, Ron se sentait trahi, Hermione, perdue, et tout le monde me disait que je souffrirais un jour ou l'autre de cette amitié impossible avec ce bon à rien de Serpentard, comme ils aimaient t'appeler.

Pourquoi je ne les ai pas écoutés ? Parce que la confiance que tu avais placé en moi me rendait plus fort pour on ne sait quelle raison, parce qu'avec toi, je me sentais moins seul face à mon destin tout tracé, je me sentais moi-même pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'y a qu'avec toi que je ressentais tout ca. Je me sentais extrêmement bien avec mes deux autres amis, Ron et Hermione, mais avec toi, il y avait comme une évidence particulière et indéfinissable qui rendait les choses mille fois plus simples et plus naturelles surement parce que tu avais vécu toi aussi des humiliations et des moments rudes avec ton fou de père.

Pourtant, je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais dû me confier autant à toi. Je me suis trop dévoilé et aujourd'hui je suis plus que vulnérable. Je m'étais fabriqué, avec beaucoup de soins, une carapace fortifiée pour éviter d'avoir à souffrir et cette carapace tu l'as fracassée Drago. Je m'étais interdis, vu ce qui m'attend avec face de serpent, de trop m'ouvrir aux autres et j'avais pris un soin bien particulier à faire très attention avec Ron et Hermione, mais avec toi, je me suis fais avoir bêtement. Mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là, ami avec mon ennemi juré à Poudlard ? On dit que les opposés s'attirent mais là c'est pousser un peu loin le bouchon !

C'est vrai, quel Gryffondor sain d'esprit pourrait s'attacher à ce point à un Serpentard ! Et un Malfoy en plus ! Il n'y a qu'un pauvre imbécile pour se mettre dans un tel pétrin, et cet imbécile s'appelle Harry Potter !

Et maintenant je te vois risquer ta vie et avancer droit vers le danger et je ne peux pas me résoudre à te laisser faire.

J'aimerais être dans ta tête pour savoir ce que tu penses Drago. Es-tu aussi perdu que moi ? Te sens-tu aussi vulnérable et faible que je me sens maintenant ? vu ta situation, tu dois l'être.

Comment puis-je te laisser aller délibérément à la rencontre de mon pire cauchemar pour devenir l'un des siens ?

Comment ta famille peut-elle t'obliger à devenir l'un de ces monstres lâches jusqu'à la moelle, cruels et sans pitié et qui se croient encore Hommes ?

Ta famille que tu adorais tant, dont le nom était ta priorité et qui maintenant, après avoir découvert vers qui penchait ta loyauté, t'oblige à choisir la facilité et la mort.

Et tout ces gens qui me disent que je me suis mis en danger tout seul en te confiant tant de choses, à toi, futur mangemort et que c'est pour ça que je suis vulnérable.

Mais ils n'y comprennent rien !

Personne n'a jamais précisé que se rapprocher trop d'une personne pouvait te détruire, et ca me détruit.

Nous étions les pires ennemis, et tout était très bien comme ça ! Je me foutais de ton sort. Pourquoi tu es venu me voir avec ta stupide fleur au fusil pour me montrer qu'il me manquait une chose essentielle à ma vie, un ami comme toi !

Et pourquoi suis-je si faible au point de me rendre malade à t'imaginer devant Lui ? Hermione me dit que c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour les gens qu'on aime et qu'il ne faut pas que je repousse ce sentiment, que c'est humain. Mais si c'est ça être Humain, si c'est souffrir à ce point, je ne veux plus l'être ! J'aimerais ne plus rien ressentir !

Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais jouer un plus grand rôle dans cette guerre et suivre le chemin de Rogue comme espion, j'ai tout de suite imaginé le pire, mais en même temps je m'y attendais. Ce n'est pas toi de rester en arrière et regarder les autres prendre des risques, mais là pour le coup, j'aurais aimé que tout ce que les autres disaient de toi soit vrai, que tu sois vraiment un lâche.

Maintenant je te vois te préparer à rejoindre Voldemort et je ne perçois aucune peur dans tes yeux, tout ce que je vois c'est une détermination sans bornes.

Mais à quoi penses-tu en ce moment Drago ? Tu gardes le silence et tes silences pèsent plus lourds encore que l'inquiétude et la peur que j'ai pour toi.

Mais tout ça tu vois, je ne le dirai pas, c'est un accord tacite entre nous, pas de sensiblerie, pas de grand discours sur nos sentiments, comme tu le dis si bien, on ne sort pas nos mouchoirs à pois roses .

 _ **Drago**_

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes Harry, on se connaît par cœur toi et moi et ça depuis maintenant 4 ans.

Je vois que tu te retiens de me dire des choses que tu as sur le cœur mais tu respectes notre accord et tant mieux pour moi. Si j'entendais le moindre mot je n'aurais plus la force de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire aujourd'hui.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aller te voir ce jour là ! Que je renie ma famille et ses idées sur le cinglé de serpent passe encore mais pourquoi j'ai ressenti le besoin d'aller faire ami ami avec toi ! Me voilà bien avancé, moi qui n'avais plus d'attaches, je me retrouve avec pour meilleur ami Harry Potter, le Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! J'ai dû chambouler les traditions ancestrales des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor pour les cent années à venir là ! Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor amis et inséparables ! En tout cas je n'aurais pas fait les choses à moitié, quitte à avoir un ami atypique, autant choisir son ennemi juré ! Mais je ne regrette rien, si c'était à refaire, je viendrais même te voir bien avant, je n'aurais pas perdu tout ce temps à faire et dire n'importe quoi !

Je n'en aurais pas assez d'une vie pour rattraper tout le mal que j'ai pu faire et c'est pour ça que je serais le meilleur espion que Dumbledore puisse rêver d'avoir ! Je dois absolument être un espion exemplaire pour aider au mieux Harry dans ce qui l'attend.

Je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça tout seul Harry, il n'en est pas question, et il n'est pas non plus question que je te laisse mourir face à lui, quitte à mourir à ta place s'il le faut !

Bon je ne me féliciterai jamais assez d'avoir mis en place notre petit accord car jamais de la vie tu ne dois entendre ce que je viens de penser ! Et pis quoi encore, un Serpentard ne doit pas se laisser aller à ce genre de sensibleries ! Je ne devrais même pas penser ça d'ailleurs ! C'est encore toi Harry le responsable, tu me rends plus humain malgré moi ! Hermione est venue me voir pour me parler, enfin quelqu'un qui accepte de me donner une seconde chance, et dire que je lui ai pourri la vie pendant plusieurs années, quel crétin j'ai été ! Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir honte d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments, que c'était humain. Elle avait même un petit sourire en disant ça, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais elle a raison bien sur, comme toujours. Pourtant j'en suis pas arrivé pour autant à les dire à haute voix, il faut déjà que je m'habitue à les penser !

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, je dois faire croire à tous les mangemorts, et surtout à mon père et l'autre face de serpent que je suis de leur côté et que je souhaite les rejoindre. Je dois absolument m'infiltrer parmi eux et relayer Rogue.

Harry, tu es le meilleur ami qu'un pauvre gars comme moi pouvait rêver d'avoir et même si je vois dans tes yeux la peur qui y brille, elle me fait aussi comprendre tout ce qu'on s'est interdit de se dire et ca me prouve que même si je n'ai plus de famille, tu restes pour moi un pilier indestructible que je me dois de protéger le plus possible.

En pensant à tout ce que tu dois affronter seul, et à ta manie de toujours être là pour les gens que tu aimes, ça me donne la détermination nécessaire pour accomplir ma mission au mieux.

Aujourd'hui, je vais faire face à l'être qui veut ta mort et je vais travailler sans relâche à la chute de ce résidu d'homme qui a fait de ta vie un enfer, mon frère.

Un dernier regard vers toi pour me donner la force de faire un pas de plus vers le Mal, une accolade qui en dit long sur le lien qui nous uni tous les deux et je quitte la pièce sans me retourner pour aller affronter Voldemort.

 _Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite minute pour laisser 2-3 mots please? :-) Merci de vous être arrêtés pour me lire ;-)_

 _bye***_


End file.
